1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for effecting product quality control. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for maintaining overall product quality during a product""s operation and support, including warranty and contract service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many products are assembled from a complex array of components that are consumable and/or subject to wear. One such product is a computer laser printer for which toner is a consumable component. Laser printers and copiers include image drums, transfer belts, fuser, and air filters that wear, or degrade, with use. During the life cycle of such a product, it typically becomes necessary for the end user to replace worn or consumed components. End users typically have a selection of competitively available replacement parts, original equipment manufacturer (OEM) and third party suppliers to choose from. Consequently, during such a product""s life cycle, third party components are often installed into, or used in conjunction with, the manufacturer""s products.
However, in many systems, a complex relationship between individual components and subsystems is carefully contemplated to provide a level of performance that meets product specifications throughout the operational life thereof. Unfortunately, as is well known in the art, third party products are often not designed and manufactured to the same standards as xe2x80x9cfactory authorizedxe2x80x9d components. These substandard components often lead to a diminution in the performance of the system and necessitate claims for service on the product. Where warranty service or service under a contract, is provided by the OEM or its designated agent, the OEM or its agent must often bear an unfair cost burden.
Original product suppliers have attempted to deal with the aforementioned problems with warranty and service contracts written to exclude coverage where sub-standard replacement parts or consumables are used. However, even if this technique is employed, it does not eliminate the cost of sending service personnel to the end user site. And, it can be difficult to determine when sub-standard components are, or have been, used. Also, it is not unheard of for end users to employ the use of substandard components leading to the need for a service call, only to substitute an original quality component just prior to arrival of the service technician.
Another aspect of this problem is the case where the end user replaces consumables into the original quality container, thus making it very difficult to determine when sub-standard quality consumables have been used. This often arises when end users xe2x80x9cdrill and fillxe2x80x9d toner cartridges in laser printers and liquid ink cartridges in inkjet printers.
Thus there is a need in the art for systems and/or methods for allowing original equipment manufacturers, service providers and end users to determine if substandard components have been substituted for OEM equipment laser in inkjet printers and copiers and other devices and systems.
The need in the art is addressed by the methods and apparatuses taught by the present invention. A method of monitoring the performance of a product that has user serviceable components is taught. This method includes the steps of performing initial calibration procedure to produce a first performance metric, and then performing a subsequent calibration procedure to produce a second performance metric. Then, comparing the second performance metric with the first performance metric, and outputting a performance factor indicative of a change in performance resulting from a change in the user serviceable components. If a change is user serviceable components occurred between the two calibrations, it can thus be detected and monitored. In a refinement of this method, a further step of sending a notification that the performance factor has crossed a predetermined threshold is employed. In a further refinement, the step of disabling the product if the performance factor has a crossed a predetermined threshold is added. In a further refinement, the initial calibration procedure is performed prior to the time a user serviceable component is replaced. In a further refinement, the initial calibration procedure is performed at the time of manufacture of the product. In a further refinement, the subsequent calibration procedure is performed when one of the user serviceable components is replaced. In a further refinement, the step of communicating the performance factor to a service provider is added. In a further refinement, the communicating step is accomplished via the Internet.
The present invention also teaches a method of monitoring the performance of an product, where some of the originally installed user serviceable components include an electronic label. This method includes the steps of performing initial calibration procedure to produce a first performance metric, and detecting the presence of a third party user serviceable component by identifying the absence of a proper electronic label. Then, performing a subsequent calibration procedure to produce a second performance metric, and comparing the second performance metric with the first performance metric. Finally, outputting a performance factor indicative of a change in performance resulting from the use of the third party user serviceable component.
The present invention also teaches a method of identifying the presence of third party replacement consumables in an product, where some of the originally installed user serviceable components include an electronic label. This method includes the steps of reading first information indicative of an amount of consumption of a consumable from the electronic label of one of the certain originally installed user serviceable components, and storing the first information. Then, subsequently repeating the reading step to produce second information indicative of an amount for consumption, and comparing the second information with the first information thereby identifying an increase in the amount of the consumable. Next, outputting a replacement indicator indicative of an increase in the quantity of the consumable.
The present invention also teaches a method of identifying invalid service claims for an product having user serviceable components. This method comprises the steps of performing initial calibration procedure to produce a first performance metric, and performing a subsequent calibration procedure to produce a second performance metric then, comparing the second performance metric with the first performance metric, and outputting a performance factor indicative of a reduction in performance resulting from a change in the user serviceable components with a third party user serviceable component. Finally, determining the validity of a subsequent service claim according to the performance factor. In a refinement of this method, the step of establishing the cost of providing service for the product according to the determined validity of the service claim is added.
The present method also teaches a method of identifying invalid service claims for an product, in the case where some of the originally installed user serviceable components include an electronic label. This method includes the steps of performing initial calibration procedure to produce a first performance metric, and detecting the presence of a third party user serviceable component by identifying the absence of a proper electronic label. Then, performing a subsequent calibration procedure to produce a second performance metric, and comparing the second performance metric with the first performance metric. Next, outputting a performance factor indicative of a change in performance resulting from the use of the third party user serviceable component, and determining the validity of a subsequent service claim according to the performance factor. In a refinement of this method, the step of establishing the cost of providing service for the product according to the determined validity of the service claim is added.
The present invention also teaches a product having user serviceable components that is enabled to monitor its own performance. The product has a means for performing an initial calibration procedure to produce a first performance metric, and a means for performing a subsequent calibration procedure to produce a second performance metric. The product also has a means for comparing the second performance metric with the first performance metric, and a means for outputting a performance factor indicative of a change in performance resulting from a change in the user serviceable components. In a refinement of this product, the means for outputting further provides a notification when the performance factor has crossed a predetermined threshold. In a further refinement of this product also has a means for disabling the product if the performance factor has a crossed a predetermined threshold. In a further refinement, the means for performing an initial calibration procedure operates at the time of manufacture of the product. In a further refinement, the means for performing the subsequent calibration procedure when one of the user serviceable components is replaced. In a further refinement, the product further has a means for communicating the performance factor to a service provider. In a further refinement, the means for communicating interfaces to the Internet. In a further refinement, the product is a printer.
The present invention also teaches a product that has user serviceable components, some of which include electronic labels, where the product is capable of monitoring its own performance. The product includes a means for performing initial calibration procedure to produce a first performance metric, and a means for detecting the presence of a third party user serviceable component by identifying the absence of a proper electronic label. It also includes a means for performing a subsequent calibration procedure to produce a second performance metric, and a means for comparing the second performance metric with the first performance metric. In addition, a means for outputting a performance factor indicative of a change in performance resulting from the use of the third party user serviceable component.
The present invention also teaches a product that has user serviceable components, some of which have electronic labels, and that has consumables in the user serviceable components. The product includes a means for reading first information indicative of an amount of consumption of a consumable from the electronic label of one of certain originally installed user serviceable components, and a memory for storing the first information. Also, a means for subsequently reading second information indicative of an amount for consumption of the consumable from the electronic label, and a means for comparing the second information with the first information thereby identifying an increase in the amount of the consumable. And, a means for outputting a replacement factor indicative of an increase in the quantity of the consumable.